


Nido di carne e sangue

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Violence, Water Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x Frieza"-Un giorno diventerò un super sayian e potrò avere la possibilità di dimostrare che il guerriero più forte dell'intero universo sono io, il principe dei sayian!--E a quel punto cosa succederà?--A quel punto ti ucciderò-"Scritta dopo il Drabblethon del gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"Prompt: pensavo di passare un po' di tempo con te su questo pianeta prima di farlo saltare in aria.





	Nido di carne e sangue

-Prima o poi me la pagherai!- sbottò il piccolo alieno verde, stringendo i pugni e digrignando i denti.  
Vegeta fece un passo indietro. Non era la prima volta che lui e Guldo si lasciavano andare a litigi e battibecchi di ogni genere, durante le pause, gli allenamenti e le missioni o, come adesso, nei corridoi.  
Stavolta era diverso però: Guldo alzò entrambe le braccia per lanciargli contro un ki blast. Fino a quel momento non si era mai arrivati agli attacchi fisici e Vegeta si preparò a difendersi.  
Una luce abbagliante illuminò il corridoio e colpì Guldo in pieno, scaraventandolo in avanti di qualche metro e lasciando Vegeta sorpreso.  
La voce calma e quasi femminile di Frieza si fece sentire nell’oscurità e la sua sagoma si rivelò.  
-Il tempo per giocare è finito, Vegeta, ti sei divertito abbastanza-  
Il dittatore li raggiunse a bordo del suo trono volante e diede le spalle al sayian. Da quanto tempo era lì a guardarli? Che fosse davvero capitato lì per caso?  
Vegeta alzò gli occhi neri per guardarlo.  
-Ho un lavoro per te- spiegò -Ho messo gli occhi su un pianeta interessante, perché non ti unisci a me nella conquista? Solo tu ed io-  
Frieza gli sorrise voltandosi verso di lui e lo vide sorridere di rimando. Una proposta del tutto inaspettata in quel momento, davanti a una terza persona, ma decisamente piacevole che lo fece mettere in posizione eretta per poi eseguire un profondo inchino.  
-Come desideri, Frieza- Vegeta omise il “Lord". Era il solo, insieme a Zarbon e Dodoria a potersi permettere un simile lusso, ed era l’unico a non subire conseguenze a riguardo. Sorrise ancora mentre il tiranno si allontanava e mosse due passi per seguirlo, ma un mugolio da parte di Guldo lo fece voltare verso di lui.  
-Sei fortunato che Frieza sia arrivato al momento giusto- la sua voce virile scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e, correndo, percorse il corridoio buio e lungo.  
Non era la prima volta che Frieza interveniva in suo favore, doveva ammettere che gli piaceva quel suo modo di fare. D’altronde non si poteva aspettare diversamente da lui visto che non nascondeva nemmeno ai suoi sottoposti di avere un debole per il principe. Vegeta corse ancora e nel frattempo già si pregustava il profumo della conquista, del sangue e della distruzione. Si beò al pensiero degli abitanti del pianeta che urlavano e scappavano, il terrore che dilagava e, infine, la resa. Tutto ciò sarebbe successo assieme a Frieza e la cosa non poteva renderlo più orgoglioso.  
Il dittatore non faceva proposte del genere a chiunque e Vegeta se ne rallegrava ogni volta che ci pensava. Era un onore stare sotto la sua ala, non perché non sapesse cavarsela da solo, ma non era facile essere protetti in maniera così esplicita da un uomo potente come Frieza. Si poteva dire che come lui aveva un debole per le potenzialità del sayian anche quest’ultimo, nonostante l’astio, provava ammirazione per il potere di Frieza. Si eccitava al pensiero di tutto quel potere che l’uomo deteneva, il solo nome che incuteva terrore nei cuori degli abitanti dell’universo era un biglietto da visita non indifferente. Non nascondeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto spodestarlo per prendere il suo posto. Ma per il momento le cose gli andavano bene così come stavano.  
Finalmente vide la sagoma del trono di Frieza davanti a sé e lo raggiunse rimanendo in silenzio, continuando a camminare insieme a lui.  
Non dissero nulla per qualche minuto, finché il più grande parlò.  
-Non potete fare a meno di beccarvi, voi due?- sembrava più un’affermazione che una domanda vera e propria e l’altro ridacchiò.  
-Quell'idiota non sa con chi ha a che fare. Prima o poi lo farò fuori- esclamò il giovane e Frieza ridacchiò.  
-O sarà lui a far fuori te- lo provocò.  
-Non credevo che avessi così poca fiducia in me, Frieza- rispose Vegeta.  
-Al contrario, mio caro. Ritengo solo che non dovresti montarti troppo la testa. Ci sono guerrieri molto più forti di te in questo universo- disse l’uomo e Vegeta si sentì punto nell’orgoglio.  
-Tsk, vedremo quando diventerò un super sayian, vedremo…- mormorò Vegeta e Frieza sospirò roteando gli occhi. Il ragazzo aveva una vera ossessione per quella leggenda, doveva ammetterlo. Era convinto che prima o poi avrebbe raggiunto lo stadio del super sayian e sarebbe diventato il guerriero più forte dell’universo. Ovviamente Frieza aveva davvero una gran fiducia nelle capacità di Vegeta, ma non credeva che avesse la possibilità di diventarlo.  
Il giovane guardò verso il suo padrone e sorrise beffardo per poi spiccare un salto andando ad afferrarsi alla parte anteriore del trono, reggendosi con le punte dei piedi mantenendo l’equilibrio. Frieza fece un leggero sussulto quando il ragazzo gli posò una mano sul braccio e avvicinò l’altra al suo viso.  
-Magari non credi che io sia il guerriero migliore del tuo esercito, ma…- avvicinò la faccia alla sua e osservò le sue labbra nere e sottili.  
-Sono di sicuro quello che bacia meglio- sussurrò prima di afferrargli la mascella per rubargli un bacio.  
Infilò la lingua tra le labbra e andò a cercare la sua, trovandola subito pronta a rispondere a quel gesto. Si intrecciarono e si assaporarono a vicenda, quasi come se fosse un gioco, una vera e propria sfida.  
Frieza doveva ammetterlo: adorava quando Vegeta si comportava in quel modo così sfacciato, i suoi ormoni quasi impazzivano nel vederlo così dominante e passionale. Tuttavia non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a lui.  
Vegeta, a sua volta sciolse la coda dalla propria vita e la lasciò libera di muoversi. Era una sua caratteristica il muoverla in quel modo quando si emozionava, che fosse durante una battaglia o quando passava del tempo con Frieza.  
Smisero di baciarsi quando l’aria nei polmoni iniziava a mancare e rimasero impassibili qualche momento.  
-Non vantarti troppo, Vegeta- sorrise Frieza guardandolo mentre si lasciava scivolare per terra, rimettendosi accanto al trono.  
Poi gli tese una mano, guadagnandosi un’occhiata interrogativa da parte sua.  
-Posso almeno avere l’onore di camminare con te?- domandò con un sorriso beffardo e mettendosi l’altro braccio dietro la schiena, facendo un inchino impercettibile.  
L’uomo di rimando ridacchiò e uscì dal trono afferrando la mano tesa del principe e posandosi di fronte a lui.  
-Riesci a compensare l’arroganza con un po’ di buone maniere- gli si mise accanto e proseguirono assieme verso la sala di comando.  
-Allora, questo pianeta?- domandò Vegeta riportando a galla l’argomento principale. 

***

Il paesaggio era ormai ridotto ad una landa desolata e bruciata, centinaia di cadaveri erano sparsi un po’ ovunque, sangue e pezzi di armi a decorare quel macabro spettacolo.  
Pianeta di serie B, tecnologia superiore alla media ma con abitanti con un potenziale combattivo decisamente scarso. Non era stato difficile sterminare una buona parte della resistenza in poco tempo e ora si apprestavano ad eliminare i guerrieri rimanenti.  
-Avete fegato a farvi avanti in questo modo- esclamò Vegeta, avanzando qualche passo verso le truppe rimanenti.  
-Perché non vi arrendete e basta? Vi risparmiereste una grande sofferenza- continuò.  
-Noi non ci arrenderemo!- ringhiò un soldato in prima fila, con un casco viola e una spessa armatura, caricando la sua arma al plasma.  
-Continueremo a combattere per il nostro pianeta e per la nostra gente-  
Detto ciò sparò un colpo verso il principe che lo deviò con un semplice gesto della mano. Un ghigno malefico si dipinse sul suo volto.  
-Come pretendete di proteggere la vostra casa con una forza così misera e delle armi che fanno solo il solletico? Sparite-  
Dalla sua mano partì un raggio di energia che spazzò via tutti i soldati rimanenti, alcuni finirono polverizzati, altri finirono agonizzanti nel fiume che scorreva lì vicino, iniziando a tingere l’acqua di un rosso acceso.  
-Tks, moscerini- mormorò Vegeta e si tolse della polvere dalla battle suit.  
Un rumore alle sue spalle lo mise in allarme.  
Clap clap clap  
Un applauso?  
Vegeta si voltò quando udì la voce calda di Frieza.  
-Fantastico Vegeta! Davvero meraviglioso- si complimentò battendo le mani e andandogli vicino. Chissà da quanto era lì…  
Il principe incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
-Hai preso questo brutto vizio di spiarmi, di recente- si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro.  
-Da quanto tempo eri lì?- domandò Vegeta, sistemandosi il rilevatore sull’orecchio. Temeva che si fosse rotto e per questo non si era accorto della sua presenza, ma Frieza lo bloccò alzando una mano davanti a sé.  
-Sono qui da pochi secondi, ma abbastanza per vedere che hai fatto un gran bel lavoro-  
Vegeta sbuffò.  
-Ora ti lasci andare ai complimenti?- rispose.  
-Mhh…- mormorò poi, riprendendo a contemplare il suo lavoro. Frieza gli si mise accanto e guardò il suo sorriso compiaciuto. Sorrise a sua volta.  
-Ti stai divertendo?- gli chiese, come se fosse un padre premuroso che si preoccupa del figlio.  
-Non c’è male, ma mi aspettavo dei combattenti migliori-  
Il dittatore prese a girare intorno ai cadaveri e si guardò attorno, scrutando le loro armi e le loro armature. Poi guardò il resto del paesaggio, ormai in cenere e si chinò leggermente in avanti, dando le spalle al sottoposto, per toccare un fucile ai suoi piedi.  
-Sai, credo di aver preso un abbaglio, però…- confessò.  
Vegeta lo raggiunse.  
-Perché dici questo?- domando.  
Frieza si alzò e riprese a guardarsi intorno.  
-Credevo che le risorse minerarie di questo posto fossero utili per migliorarci, ma da quello che suggerisce questa landa desolata non è così- spiegò e poi tornò a guardare il fucile.  
-Anche le armi avrebbero potuto essere utili al nostro esercito, ma non abbiamo nulla da invidiare. Si può dire che questo piccolo pianeta non serva a nulla-  
Il principe lo ascoltò con attenzione e poi strabuzzò gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirlo parlare in quel modo, così diretto e come se stesse dialogando con un vecchio amico. Quello che aveva detto, poi, lo aveva lasciato del tutto sconcertato.  
Si riprese dalla sorpresa e lo fissò.  
L’uomo dovette sentirsi osservato perché si voltò verso di lui e lo trovò con la testa leggermente reclinata verso sinistra e uno sguardo strano.  
-Cosa?- domandò irritato. Odiava che lo guardassero così insistentemente.  
-Oh, Frieza, stai forse ammettendo che hai sbagliato?- domandò il sayian, mantenendo un atteggiamento di scherno che stizzì l’altro.  
L’imperatore si schiarì la voce mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca e, Vegeta ne era sicuro, riuscì a vederlo arrossire.  
-Non sto dicendo questo…-  
-Sì invece!- lo interruppe quello e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
-Non posso crederci, l’imperatore dell’universo, il guerriero migliore in assoluto che ammette di aver preso un abbaglio, sono colpito, davvero- smise di parlare solo quando vide lo sguardo assassino dell’altro.  
Forse aveva osato troppo, ma era più forte di lui. Non era la prima volta che lo prendeva in giro quando erano da soli, ma non si era mai spinto così oltre e ora temeva sinceramente una conseguenza.  
Infatti la coda del dittatore schioccò sul terreno macchiato di sangue e il rumore provocò un sussulto nel sayian.  
Quella coda, cielo, quella coda gli provocava disgusto misto a paura, non sapeva nemmeno lui come mai gli desse questo effetto, ma ogni volta che si ritrovava a guardarla muoversi troppo a lungo o quando Frieza la faceva schioccare in quel modo, si sentiva quasi svenire. Era a causa di ciò che, col tempo, si era reso conto di avere una seria fobia verso le cose che strisciano.  
-Okay, okay, non avevo intenzione di offenderti…- si difese mettendo le mani in alto davanti a sé e mordendosi nervosamente le labbra, ma Frieza non diede segno di essersi calmato. Rimase a fissarlo con quegli occhi rossi di fuoco, poi come se non fosse successo nulla, rise.  
-Oh oh oh! Dovresti proprio vedere la tua faccia, Vegeta, oh oh oh!- gli si avvicinò e gli picchiettò il dito indice in mezzo agli occhi.  
-Oh, caro ragazzo, dovresti essere grato del modo in cui ti tratto- gli disse e Vegeta si rilassò.  
-Lo sono, Frieza- rispose lui, guadagnandosi un’altra occhiata da parte dell’uomo.  
-Lo sei davvero? Perché a volte mi sembra che non sia per nulla così- continuò Frieza facendosi serio.  
-Mi dispiace che ti dia questa impressione…- replicò -Ma entrambi sappiamo che la mia permanenza nel tuo esercito non durerà per sempre, Frieza- anche Vegeta si fece serio e il suo tono nascondeva una nota di rimorso. Frieza chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, mettendosi le braccia dietro la schiena.  
-Giusto… il super sayian-  
-Esatto. Un giorno diventerò un super sayian e potrò avere la possibilità di dimostrare che il guerriero più forte dell'intero universo sono io, il principe dei sayian!-  
Vegeta strinse i pugni e pronunciò le ultime parole con un vigore impressionante che quasi rese orgoglioso Frieza.  
-E a quel punto? Cosa accadrà?- domandò il più anziano. Conosceva bene la risposta, ma era la prima volta che si trovavano a parlare loro due da soli in maniera così schietta. Nemmeno in camera da letto dopo aver consumato i loro rapporti riuscivano ad aprirsi completamente l’uno con l’altro, forse perché il sesso tra loro non era altro che un semplice sfogo, un gioco fatto per distrarsi, perché era divertente e piacevole.  
Frieza conosceva la risposta, ma voleva sentirla dire dal suo principe.  
Vegeta abbassò i pugni e inchiodò gli occhi neri e lucidi ai suoi, così rossi e ardenti.  
-A quel punto ti ucciderò.-  
Una folata di vento gli scompigliò i capelli e Frieza mantenne il contatto visivo. Sì, la risposta era ovvia. Vegeta, il principe sayian, un giovane uomo così forte, deciso e orgoglioso non avrebbe mai accettato di passare la vita sotto gli ordini di qualcun altro. Quella situazione andava bene ad entrambi, quella relazione schiavo-padrone era conveniente in quel momento, ma era palese che si sarebbe arrivati ad un punto di rottura. Non era possibile continuare così all’infinito, avevano personalità troppo uguali e allo stesso tempo così diverse per poter mantenere un rapporto duraturo.  
Non provavano amore l’uno per l’altro, ma una profonda ammirazione per i loro poteri e le loro capacità, per la forza di volontà e per la personalità.  
Rispetto e ammirazione.  
Andava bene così.  
Frieza chiuse gli occhi e sorrise malinconico.  
-Mi piacerebbe vederti provarci-  
Lo scouter dei due guerrieri produsse un breve suono che li mise in allarme, ma fecero appena in tempo a voltarsi verso la direzione indicata dal dispositivo che vennero invasi da una raffica di laser che alzò un gran nuvolone di terra e polvere.  
Il soldato indigeno giaceva disteso sul suolo disseminato da corpi dei suoi simili e impugnava un'arma fumante. Ansimava e sorrideva quasi isterico, convinto ormai di aver eliminato i suoi nemici, ma la sua espressione di gioia svanì velocemente quando intravide le sagome dei due invasori tra la polvere.  
Quello con la tuta blu e i capelli neri era stato investito in pieno, tanto che le sue braccia erano incrociate sul suo viso, a proteggersi, da alcune ferite sgorgava poco sangue. Evidentemente si era accorto troppo tardi dell'attacco e non aveva fatto in tempo a difendersi per bene.  
L’altro alieno invece se ne stava tranquillo dietro di lui, un ghigno malefico sulle labbra nere.  
Il soldato tremò e comprese che presto sarebbe giunto il suo momento.  
Vegeta si guardò le braccia ferite e si toccò la guancia sinistra: il guanto si sporcò di rosso.  
Ringhiò furibondo e, imprecando, lanciò un colpo di energia che polverizzò il soldato nemico.  
-Ma tu guarda che schifo…- mormorò mentre si puliva il sangue dalla faccia e dalla tuta, ma riuscì solo a sporcarsi di più e la cosa lo fece innervosire.  
-Sbrighiamoci a fare esplodere questo posto!- ringhiò ma, non ricevendo risposta, cercò lo sguardo di Frieza.  
Quest’ultimo si soffermò a guardare il volto imbronciato del giovane, il sangue che lo adornava e i capelli scompigliati. Gli si parò di fronte.  
-Sai, in realtà pensavo di passare un po’ di tempo con te prima di farlo saltare in aria- sussurrò prendendo la sua mano coperta dal guanto insanguinato.  
Vegeta rimase rigido mentre vide il compagno portare la sua mano alle labbra per succhiarne il sangue. La lingua scura passava tra le dita, assaporando il liquido, le labbra nere si chiusero attorno all'indice, succhiando anche l’ultima goccia. Le guance del principe si colorarono di un rosso leggero quando il volto del dittatore finì a pochi centimetri dal suo. Ancora una volta la sua lingua fece capolino dalle labbra e si andò a posare sulla guancia, dove spiccava un taglio fresco e sanguinante. Vegeta mugolò senza nemmeno accorgersene e l’altro sorrise di rimando, alitandogli sul collo e inspirando il suo odore. La mano libera dell'uomo gli andò ad afferrare i capelli per esporre il collo.  
-Hai un sapore così invitante-  
Quello era troppo, Vegeta lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con passione. Liberò la mano dalla sua stretta e gli prese il viso solo per spingerlo contro il suo con ancor più veemenza, baciando, succhiando, mordendo, con il cuore che gli esplodeva nel petto.  
Il sapore del sangue inebriava i sensi di entrambi gli uomini, così ferroso e avvolgente, come se fosse un olio raro e ricco di ormoni eccitanti, si mescolava alla saliva, venendo impastato dalle lingue che si scontravano in un gioco di passione.  
Frieza si staccò boccheggiando.  
-Sì- mormorò -Sei di sicuro il guerriero che bacia meglio di tutti- ammise e l’altro si morse il labbro inferiore, sorridendo.  
-Dovresti pulirti- concluse infine.

***

I vestiti sporchi di Vegeta giacevano su una roccia poco lontano dal fiume in cui egli era immerso, mentre Frieza era seduto sul bordo pieno di fiori strani. Lo guardava sciacquarsi la faccia e strofinarsi le ferite, i capelli bagnati e il corpo abbronzato e tonico coperto dal liquido trasparente. Percepì il suo membro retrattile iniziare a svegliarsi da dentro gli slip neri e agitò la coda, attirando l’attenzione del giovane.  
-Non hai intenzione di unirti a me?- domandò Vegeta, con la voce roca, guardando il dittatore seduto sulla riva. L’acqua era calda nonostante tutto e si avvicinò al bordo dove la terra iniziava a risalire.  
Frieza non disse nulla, ma si alzò e, mantenendo un contatto visivo con lui si liberò dell’armatura. Gli occhi di Vegeta si illuminarono, ma mise il volto arrossato per l’imbarazzo sotto il pelo dell’acqua quando lo vide spogliarsi anche degli slip, rivelando il membro semi eretto.  
Distolse lo sguardo mentre l’uomo entrava in acqua e si adagiava con la schiena contro il bordo. Vegeta non era abituato a scene simili, ogni volta che si vedevano succedeva tutto in maniera così impetuosa e passionale che quella era la prima volta che riusciva a godersi il momento con calma e tranquillità. A pensarci bene tutta quella situazione era strana, dal loro discorso precedente a questo, eppure non era la prima volta che andavano alla conquista di un pianeta da soli.  
Il flusso dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da un sospiro di Frieza che sembrava rilassato e tranquillo, gli occhi chiusi e il collo in mostra a causa della testa gettata leggermente all’indietro. Vegeta nuotò verso di lui e gli si sedette in braccio, nell’acqua, posando un bacio sul collo bianco e nervoso. Vide le sue labbra curvarsi all’insù, beandosi dei baci sulla gola e sulle spalle, dove la pelle era ancora chiara e morbida.  
La coda dell’uomo si strinse intorno alla vita del giovane e lo attirò di più a sé, passandogli un dito sul petto muscoloso e magro.  
Le ferite presentavano ancora tracce di sangue e lui non perse tempo avventandocisi sopra, per succhiarne l’essenza, le mani gli affermarono le spalle e lo tennero fermo mentre gli mordeva lembi di pelle arrossandola e lasciandogli segni e succhiotti.  
Fu a quel punto che la virilità di Vegeta si svegliò del tutto andando a cozzare con quella del compagno, ancora intento a morderlo. Si strinse al suo collo iniziando a muovere il bacino, strusciando i loro membri eretti e gemendo all’unisono. L’acqua faceva da lubrificante e avvolgeva morbidamente i loro corpi.  
Vegeta gli prese le mani per farlo smettere e si mise con la testa sott’acqua. L’altro squittì sorpreso quando sentì la bocca del ragazzo avvolgersi attorno al suo membro, iniziando a massaggiare delicatamente con le labbra e la lingua. Frieza non poteva vederlo a causa dell’acqua che si increspava ma si godette la sensazione del sayian che succhiava con vigore da dentro il fiume. Vegeta riemerse per riprendere fiato e si soffermò per qualche secondo sul volto eccitato del compagno per poi rituffarsi nuovamente e riprendere il lavoro lasciato incompiuto.  
La lingua passava su tutta la lunghezza, le labbra stimolavano la punta e con la mano se lo direzionava in bocca e così via per diverse volte, fino a quando Frieza non gli tirò i capelli per buttarlo di pancia sul suolo, con la parte inferiore del corpo ancora immersa nel fiume. Il principe gemette quando l’altro si posizionò dietro di lui, sempre tirandolo per i capelli facendogli tenere la testa indietro e riuscì a lanciargli una veloce ed eccitata occhiata prima di sentirlo entrare in sé.  
Dalla sua bocca schiusa fuoriuscì un grido spezzato che terminò in un lungo gemito il quale si unì a quello dell’altro.  
La coda di Vegeta si agitò e si allungò sul terreno con la parte superiore del corpo, le punte dei piedi che si reggevano sul fondale ancora basso, accanto a quelle di Frieza. Quest’ultimo gli teneva ancora stretti i capelli bagnati con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli teneva un braccio bloccato dietro la schiena. Diede qualche spinta veloce facendolo sussultare e tremare e poi lo sentì urlare più forte: capì dunque di aver colpito la prostata.  
Ghignò e continuò a muoversi in quella direzione ascoltandolo gemere e gridare, guardandolo mentre si lasciava andare a distendersi di più sul terreno.  
-Cazzo… Fr… Frieza…- mormorò Vegeta e sussultò quando la mano del dittatore smise di bloccargli il braccio e calò pesantemente sulla sua natica, provocando uno schiocco e facendolo arrossire molto.  
-Alza questo culo, sayian- ordinò Frieza e il principe obbedì senza battere ciglio, fremendo e andando incontro alle sue spinte con il bacino, stringendo le natiche intrappolando la sua erezione dentro di sé.  
L’imperatore si stese sopra di lui, gli tirò indietro la testa prendendolo ancora per i capelli e con l’altra mano gli afferrò la mascella, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio.  
-Ehi, Vegeta- gli sussurrò mentre si lasciava andare a brevi e lente spinte.  
-C… cos…?- domandò quello.  
-Dici di volermi lasciare, un giorno…- sussurrò nel suo orecchio per poi leccare e mordere il lobo facendolo sospirare.  
-Ma saresti disposto a rinunciare…- una spinta più forte delle altre lo fece ringhiare -A questo?-  
Lo fece girare, lo schiacciò con la schiena contro il suolo e lo prese così, godendosi la sua faccia rossa e gli occhi lucidi. Gli afferrò i fianchi e notò la coda da scimmia che si dimenava.  
Vegeta gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo attirò a sé mentre Frieza faceva scorrere le mani dai fianchi alle natiche e alle cosce.  
-Vegeta- lo chiamò -Guardami-  
Il ragazzo obbedì nuovamente e inchiodò i grandi occhi neri a quelli di fuoco del padrone. Gemeva sotto le sue spinte ancora deboli e lente.  
-Frieza…- mormorò- Far… farmi scopare… da te… sarà ciò che mi mancherà di più…- terminò la frase con voce rotta dall’eccitazione sotto le sue spinte.  
Bugiardo.  
Sapevano entrambi che non era vero. C’era molto di più di una semplice attrazione fisica tra loro, un sentimento che oscillava tra l’attrazione e l’odio reciproco ma che si fermava in quel punto che stava esattamente nel mezzo.  
Rispetto, ammirazione, invidia…  
Ma nessuno ne avrebbe mai parlato.  
Frieza si chinò su di lui e lo baciò violentemente, gli morse le labbra facendo fuoriuscire un rivolo di sangue.  
Il principe approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per ribaltare le posizioni: con un colpo di reni si portò sopra Frieza ma, perdendo l’equilibrio, scivolarono in acqua nella posizione iniziale, il più grande seduto sul fondale del fiume con la schiena poggiata sul bordo e il ragazzo a cavalcioni sul suo ventre che continuava a muoversi su di lui. Si avventò ancora sulle labbra nere e morbide dell’amante, trovandolo passionale e desideroso di quel contatto.  
Non si accorsero che l’acqua, fino a poco tempo prima cristallina e pulita, si stava lentamente fingendo di rosso a causa del sangue riversato dai cadaveri che vi erano miseramente caduti. A questo si aggiunse il sangue di Vegeta, dal momento che Frieza non smetteva di morderlo sul petto e sul collo mentre affondava in lui. Quei segni sarebbero, molto probabilmente, diventati cicatrici.  
-Frieza… sto per...- biascicò Vegeta e posò la fronte sulla sua e Frieza aumentò il ritmo, stringendo il ragazzo a sé.  
Finirono quasi assieme, in un tripudio di gemiti, sangue e distruzione, i loro occhi lucidi e appannati si incontrarono qualche secondo, per poi lasciarsi andare, completamente sfiniti.

Frieza era steso sul terreno umidiccio, praticamente addormentato. Vegeta si soffermò a guardare la singolare posizione in cui normalmente dormiva: sdraiato sul fianco, rannicchiato su se stesso con le ginocchia sul petto e un’espressione angelica sul volto, totalmente contrastante con quella a cui erano abituati i suoi soldati.  
Il principe si sedette accanto a lui e gli scrutò il volto rilassato, le labbra leggermente schiuse ai cui angoli facevano bella mostra delle piccole rughe, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro regolare e lento.  
Vegeta passò una mano su quel corpo candido e piccolo. Sentì una malinconica fitta nel petto quando ripensò a quello che si erano detti prima.  
“A quel punto ti ucciderò”  
Aveva detto. E lo avrebbe fatto, ci avrebbe provato con tutte le sue forze, si sarebbe spaccato tutte le ossa del corpo pur di riuscirci, ma ogni volta che ci pensava stava male.  
Quella routine, quel modo di corteggiarsi a vicenda, il loro modo di comunicare erano diventati una delle cose fondamentali nella sua vita, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso e forse nemmeno accettato. Stava male al pensiero che prima o poi si sarebbe staccato da quello che ormai era un nido fatto di carne e sangue, quel nido che ora giaceva dormiente accanto a lui.  
Sospirò, il principe, e scivolò verso di lui. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in quel momento, mentre dormiva ed era impossibilitato a difendersi, ma non lo fece. In effetti si era sempre domandato come Frieza potesse dormire accanto a lui con così tanta tranquillità, come se non sapesse che di Vegeta non poteva fidarsi.  
Si rannicchiò contro il tiranno che, nel sonno, allungò un braccio verso di lui e lo attirò a sé. Riflesso involontario?  
Vegeta si fece più piccolo contro il suo petto, ascoltando il battito del cuore del suo nido.  
Un giorno lo avrebbe lasciato, ma ora come ora desiderava che quell’istante durasse per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> I dialoghi della scena con Guldo sono la traduzione fatta da me della versione ingles, mentre la mancanza di descrizioni del pianeta alieno sono è una scelta stilistica, per permettere a ognuno di immaginare ciò che desidera.  
Grazie per aver letto fino a questo punto.


End file.
